


Bored

by Dryad



Series: Poetry X [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Poetry X, Season 8-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

_Gigantic_  
 _Titanic_

He pauses, tapping the sharpened pencil tip  
On the paper.

What other words end in -ic?

_Probiotic_  
 _Antibiotic_

Of course, they don't really work.

_Atlantic_

Ditto.

_Frantic_  
 _Manic_  
 _Hermenuetic_  
 _Attic_

Which is downright silly -

_Automatic_  
 _Robotic_

Now they're appropriate. Although both women  
Are

_Idiosyncratic_

Monica would never admit her little habits  
Are as finely ingrained as his own  
And Agent Scully would simply kick his ass  
For the mere suggestion that she was frequently

_Eccentric_

Which was, of course, completely

_Characteristic_

Of her. Actually, the two words that best  
Describe her are

_Stoic_

And

_Pragmatic_

Neither of which he can fault her for being  
Having now read through most of the Files. He  
Suspects he's slipping into her former role,  
The more she tries to fill Agent Mulder's shoes.  
He wonders if this is a bad thing.  
Leaning back in the chair, he eyes the ceiling.  
Just as he bites his lip in concentration,  
Aiming for the center of one empty tile,  
The door opens and she steps into the office.

_Panic_

~Agent Doggett~ she says  
In the deceptively mild tone that always reminds  
Him of his mother right before she punished  
Him for some transgression,  
~Are you done for the day?~  
~Uh, yeah. I guess so.~  
~Good. I would hate to think you were bored.~  
~Never, Agent Scully~ he wishes he could think  
Of some other words that end in -ic to explain  
The emotion he's feeling right now: 

_Dumbic_  
 _Foolic_  
 _Caught-with-his-pants-downic_  
 _Where's-the-hole-he-can-sink-intoic_

He sighs as he stands, snagging his coat off of  
The coat rack. The truth is, he's tired of  
These cases. As attractive, hey,

_Attract_

That's - _ct_ , stupid, not - _ic_. As attractive as  
Agent Scully is, and he has recently reached the  
Conclusion that he would take whatever crumbs from  
Her person she chose to scatter in his  
Direction, he does realize he deserves more.  
Doesn't make him feel any less shy around her,  
Like he was fifteen and she was his first crush.  
Anyway, the truth is that he's not cut out for this  
Kind of thing. His friends treat him like he's a  
Joke, and the comments they make about Agent Scully  
Piss him off. She's dedicated to her work, has a  
Fine, working sense of

_Logic_

And what's more, treats him as an equal even when  
He flat-out disagrees with everything she says.  
~Have a good weekend~ he calls, before closing  
The door and heading down the hall. He knows he  
Hasn't given her the same respect, but he's  
Making an honest effort now that he's found Agent  
Mulder. He is not Agent Mulder, and for her sake  
He wishes he was. For his sake, too, because then  
He'd be heading out to Spinney's to shoot the shit  
With the gang instead of going home. These days,  
Though, he finds he can't join in with their banter.  
Not with what he's seen, what he's done. He chuckles  
To himself. They warned him, AD Skinner and Agent  
Scully. They warned him and in his hubris he ignored  
Them, and so ended up exactly where they are,  
Mocked, disliked, ribbed. Which is deliciously 

_Ironic_

**Author's Note:**

> I really am not a poet. Having said that, this is one my favorite pieces of X Files writing. It all came about when an image of Dogget, hunched over Mulder's desk, tapping a pencil on a sheet of paper after having written _Gigantic_ and _Titanic_. Funny how these things happen?


End file.
